The Evil
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: A surgery causes Private to act very strange. Can the team save Private before the little penguin turns into a monster? Contains Pripper
1. Whats going on?

Private jolted up from his bunk as he heard a scream. "What was that?" The little penguin whimpered. Kowalski ran out of his lab screaming his head off, "He's gonna die!" Private gulped. Who was going to die? Skipper looked at Private to Kowalski then to Private again. "Yes!" Kowalski shouted while pointing at Private.

Private crawled under his blanket. Skipper glared at Kowalski before walking up to Private's bunk. The HQ was dead silent. No body dared to break the silence. Skipper pulled the blanket off Private. "Pri-Private. I promised myself I wouldn't let you get surgery." Skipper said while shaking.

Then he lowered his voice, "But.. Its something we are willing to take." Kowalski shifted nervously, showing he didn't want to do the surgery at all. "Kowalski do you want to save Private or not?" Skipper snapped.

Kowalski tapped his flippers together, "Don't make me do it while he's awake.." Skipper growled a fine. Private crawled under his blanket again.

* * *

Private sat up to see Kowalski jumping up and down. "It worked!" He shouted. Skipper sighed while firmly slapping Kowalski. "Sorry!" Kowalski said with a silly grin.

Private stood up on the iron table he was on. Kowalski and Skipper turned around with a fake smile on their beaks, as if they knew something Private didn't know. Private glared deeply then stormed out of the lab growling under his breath.

* * *

The little penguin ran through the park angrily. "Hey bro." A cheerful voice said. Private stopped then turned around to see Kiki. "Hey Kiki." Private mumbled.

"I warned them about the surgery.." Kiki said in a whisper. "Kiki? Why did I glare at Skippah and Kowalski like that?" Private asked. "It created an evil urge inside of you." Kiki answered. Private took a step back and punched himself causing the little penguin to faint.

* * *

Private groaned while getting up. A dark penguin stood before him. Private groaned louder to try to ignore the penguin's words. "You can't fight it. Even the softest penguin can become a monster." "No.. **YOUR WRONG**!" Private screamed. "**PRIVATE WAKE UP**!"

Private opened his eyes. Kiki, Skipper and Kowalski stared at him. He shaked his head to try to fight the urge. "Why.. Why did you do the surgery!?" Private shouted. "You were dying!" Kowalski cried. "He was not!" Kiki shouted. "The evil urge was there after the surgery!" Skipper snapped. "**STOPPP**!" Private snapped while glaring darkly. Everyone was dead silent.


	2. I'm a monster

Private covered his beak while tears appeared in his eyes. "Private-" Skipper started to say but Kiki cut him off. "JUST SHUT UP!" Kiki screamed. "Don't tell Skippah to shut up!" Private snarled. Kiki let out a "ugh" when Private pinned him and started landing punches on his face. Kowalski pulled Private off, "Private stop! YOUR KILLING HIM!" "I don't care!" Private shouted while lashing his flipper across Kowalski's face. Kowalski staggered backwards. In a flash Kowalski and Private were punching each other. Private suddenly backed away, then he started coughing up blood. Kiki punched Rico's gut (Me: yes he's in the room) and Rico choked out a bowl. Private's brother put the bowl under Private's beak. Kiki never saw so much blood. Wait.. Private wasn't sick... "I'm sorry K'walski.." Private moaned. Kowalski's stare softened. Private pressed his flippers to his stomach. It hurt like heck! He moved them and saw a dark liquid, sliding down his feathers. Private looked up. Everyone saw the liquid. Skipper looked scared. Kiki just stared with his beak open. Rico just stared blankly. Kowalski looked horrified.

Private's mind went blank. But his other half was still awake. The little penguin grabbed a knife and lunged at Skipper. Skipper was knocked to the ground. Private was on top of him, he pushed the knife into Skipper's stomach. Skipper struggled to get Private off him. He finally kicked Private off. Private tumbled into the wall. Skipper limped out of the room, then Kowalski grabbed a bandage and ran after his leader.

* * *

Private cowered in a corner while tears dripped down his feathers. Skipper walked up and tapped Private. The small penguin turned around. "I'm sorry Skippah!" Private sobbed. Skipper sighed. He ran his flipper down Private's side. The little penguin shivered. "Private... Do you know what happened?" Skipper asked. "N- No.." Private sobbed while turning away. "Then why are you crying?" Skipper asked with a surprised look on his face. "I must've done something... Everyone was staring at me. Besides only a monster would try to kill someone." Private replied. This made Skipper angry, "You are not a monster!" Private was about to accept this but a dark voice echoed in his head. _"Even the softest penguin can become a monster." _"Yes I am!" The little penguin sobbed. "No you're not!" "Yes I am!" "No! Your not!" "Then who tried to kill you?!" Private screamed. Skipper let out a long sigh. Then he wrapped his flippers around Private. The little penguin sobbed into his feathers.

**me: wow**

**Skipper: O-o**

**Private: *clinging to Kowalski's feathers***

**Me: Why is everyone so shocked?**


	3. Proof

Private cried until he fell asleep. Skipper looked at the little penguin in his flippers. What if they couldn't stop Private from transforming into a monster? Skipper put Private in his bunk. *** _Private was running.. and running. "Get back here!" A voice shouted._

_ "HELP!" Private screamed._

_ He stopped in front of a dark penguin. "No one can help you. Their going to kill you." The dark penguin said._

_ "NO! YOUR WRONG!" Private shouted._

_ "You know its true." The dark penguin said with a smirk._

_ Private's eyes filled with tears._ "PRIVATE!"

*** Private jolted up while breathing heavily. Skipper was staring at him. "Skippah, If I did turn into a monster... would you kill me?" Private asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Skipper shouted.

Private buried his head in his pillow. Skipper sighed then stroked Private's back gently. "I would never kill you, no matter what." Skipper said softly.

Private looked up with tears in his eyes. Skipper couldn't believe that this innocent, little penguin could become a monster. "Yes you would." Private said with a sniff.

"Private I need you to listen to me, I promise you, I would never hurt or kill you." Skipper said firmly while pulling Private close to him.

"Ok Skippah." Private whimpered.

Skipper loosened his grip on Private. He walked away. Private carefully stepped off his bunk. The moment he did, someone pinned him to the ground. The little penguin struggled helplessly. Something sliced through his side, Private let out a blood curing scream. Skipper rushed in the room and froze. Marlene was holding a knife, and Maurice was pinning Private.

"Get off him!" Skipper shouted.

Maurice scrambled off the little penguin. Skipper lifted Private in his flippers, "Are you ok Private?"

Private groaned painfully. Skipper brought Private closer. "Say something!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry.." Private whimpered.

Skipper sighed then ran a flipper over Private's wound. Private slapped Skipper's flipper away. "No! Don't touch it!" He shrieked.

Skipper touched Private's wound gently. Private whimpered softly.

Then he slapped Skipper's flipper away. "Private you got to trust me." Skipper said gently.

Private winced as Skipper touched his wound. Marlene and Maurice left silently. Skipper stood up and walked in the lab. Kowalski turned around and he gasped when he saw Private. "What on earth happened?!" He screamed.

"Marlene and Maurice tried to kill Private." Skipper grumbled.

"That's what that monster gets." Kiki scowled.

"He's not a monster!" Skipper snapped.

He held Private closer to him. The little penguin was frozen in movement. *** _Private backed up as Skipper stormed towards him, "How could you do this Private?!"_

_ "I-I didn't mean too!" Private whimpered._

_ "SHUT UP!" Skipper shouted then slapped Private in the face._

_ The little penguin smacked against the wall. His leader smacked him again and again. "Stop!" Private screamed._

_ "SHUT UP TRAITER!" Skipper snapped._

*** Private woke up trembling and whimpering. What if Skipper ever dared to hurt him?

A flipper laid on top of his forehead. "Are you ok Private?" Asked a worried voice.

Private looked up to see Skipper. His leader stroked his forehead. "I'm so sorry Skippah.. These nightmares are starting to get to me. Maybe I am a monster." Private whimpered.

"Private, you're not a monster. You've done a lot of good then bad." Skipper whispered gently.

Private blinked with a confused look, "How do you know?"

"Cause I can show you."


	4. More trouble

Skipper motioned Private to follow him. Private followed Skipper while trembling nervously. He almost fell down when Skipper spun around. "So where's your proof?" Private asked.

Skipper grabbed Private's flippers then pressed his beak to the little penguin's beak. Private froze. He didn't do anything but stare at Skipper in pure shock. Skipper pulled away. "Theres my proof." He said with a smile.

Then he walked away. Private blinked. What did that kiss have to do with him not being a monster? The more he thought about it, the more he got confused.

*** Private tightly closed his eyes. At least those evil dreams were showing less. Kowalski had said he should be back to normal in no time. But Private didn't think so. He struggled in his sleep. There was a big problem. But what was it? The bigger question, what made the evil leave?

*** "You idiot! It was just a child, and you failed!" A dark penguin snarled at a shadowy cat.

The cat growled, "But the cruse was broken!"

"On second thought, we could change this plan around." The dark penguin chuckled.

The cat straighted up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Different dreams." The penguin replied with a smirk.

*** Private groaned in his sleep. Not signs of evil dreams. Signs of the future.

**This isn't supposed to be long. It'll SPOIL EVERYTHING! Cause I'm making a sequel. Great, now I got to make two sequels. But on the other hand I need something to do.**


End file.
